Luffy X Reader - Experiment (One piece fanfiction)
by Wildworld20
Summary: A drug for hopeless idiots... It's the best drug for luffy they said but what would happen if chopper actually made it and luffy took that drug? What will happen to lufffy? What would be the changes? This is a short luffyxreader story


A/N: Sorry for the bugs earlier. I fixed it and hope it works I guess. Yeah it's the same from the one in Wattpad but at least it was made by the same author! XD

You were frustrated...

This is the nth time that luffy stole a meat from you right on your plate.

Everyone was starving for a week and this is the first meal you and the crew had after all those days. Chunks of food was thrown all over the place and even nami was eating a huge serving of spaghetti with her and zoro kept on asking for seconds.

You saw luffy's hand was about to steal another food from you but this time you gave him a deathly glare. It was a good thing that luffy catched that up so he retracted his arm back into place and focused on the meal in front of him.

Hours later...you were walking around the women's quarters as nami stand in the corner, listening to your complains.

"This is too much nami-san! Too much! Do you know how many times did he stole a meal from me!? Huh?! Do you know how many times?! A hundred times! This is so unfair!" You said out loud as you fell into your bed covering your head with a pillow, groaning.

Nami just giggled at you as she crossed her arms on her chest "So what? He's been doing that from the start. And besides you liked him right? So you'll forgive him right away."

You sighed under your pillow. Everyone knows you have a huge crush on your captain and it became worst time after time and you couldn't do anything about it. The love arrow that he struck in your heart was so fatal that it's impossible to resist him anymore. And you know what's worst? Luffy knows about it and he's unconsciously using it at full advantage especially when he's asking a favor to you. You just can't say no to him.

You answered her, still mad about what happened earlier. That food you ate today is still not enough for you to last a whole night. "Even though I like him, I still have my limits you know? Limits!"

Nami just laughed at you "Hahaha limits huh? And what? The next day I just found out that you are not mad at him anymore and you actually forgive him about what happened today? Yeah, I know you that much. ^_^"

You rolled like a sushi on your bed in a cute way "WAAAHHHH! Damn it! You're right nami! Arrrggg! This is such a pain! Why I can't say no to him?"

Nami finally sat on her bed as she smiled at your reactions "Just go to sleep already. I'm sure sanji-kun will give us a very great meal tomorrow."

The next day as nami expected, you ended up forgetting about what happened yesterday. But not because you find him quite adorable today but because of chopper is trying his new medicine to luffy today and it really triggered your curiosity.

Luffy was sitting excitedly on the infirmary bed as chopper prepared the medicine that he just made while you stand aside watching them closely. The other's didn't pay much attention though, since they have they're own jobs to the ship and usopp is working with franky to build another cannon for the ship. You're the only one who's free today that why you agreed to watch it.

Crossing your arms on your chest as you watch, you asked chopper about his medicine as luffy gulped the tablet down with a glass of water. "So chopper, how sure are you that this medicine is safe?"

Chopper reacted "Of course it's safe! I tested it a lot of times! I can't afford to make a mistake especially if I'm going to test it to our own crew member especially our captain."

Luffy smiled, putting down the glass in hand as he said. "Chopper is our great doctor after all ^_^"

As soon as those words left luffy's mouth, chopper started dancing happily from his compliment. "Complimenting me~wouldn't make at least happy, you jerk! ~~"

Sagging your shoulders as you spoke, agreeing to chopper "Well that's fine but..."

Luffy kept on smiling until he felt a sharp sting in his head that made him frown and felt nauseous. He immediately called chopper attention as soon as he felt it while he supported himself using his left hand on the bed "Chopper..."

It caught chopper's attention that made him snap out his senses. He quickly went to luffy's to check him "What's wrong luffy?"

Getting a little worried about your captain especially when he just took an unknown medicine, it made you ask his well-being as well. You saw that he was holding his head firmly made you think that something is wrong "Are you okay luffy? Does your head hurt?"

Luffy vision starts to get blurry and he started to feel dizzy as well but he still managed to hear you and choppers voice so he answered "Yeah...Chopper? Can I rest here for a while? I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Chopper helped luffy lay down on the infirmary bed as he replied "Sure, don't worry about it."

When luffy was finally asleep and chopper started taking down some notes, you finally asked chopper about that drug that luffy just took. "Chopper what kind of medicine did you make him take anyway? What it is for?"

Chopper answered you with smile, full of confidence "A drug for hopeless idiots ^_^"

You freaked out "WWWWHHHAAATTT!?"

It's been 3 days since luffy slept in the infirmary and he hasn't eaten anything ever since. The whole crew was worried and you never left luffy's side since then but chopper was still confident that luffy's will be ok.

It's dinner time now and everyone, except luffy was eating in the kitchen area. It was unusually quiet since the fun of the house is asleep.

Usopp sighed. He missed his best friend. Dinner will never be fun without luffy around stealing everyone's food and laughing out loud.

Sanji puffed some smoke before he commented "It sure is quiet without luffy guys dont eat much ever since he fell asleep."

Usopp stopped eating to reply to sanji's comment "Luffy is the one who starts the fun in this ship. Even playing around with chopper feels boring without him."

Nami sighed "Even eating quietly feels so sad without him. It's making me lose my appetite."

Brook gave his own reaction as well "We all gotten used to our luffy-san antics now aren't we?"

Franky gulped down a bottle of cola before answering "We can't help it. He's our captain after all but will he be okay? He's been sleeping for three days straight now."

Zoro narrowed his brows as he chugged down a bottle of sake. "A drug for hopeless idiots, what kind of drug was that?"

Robin gave her own deduction. Even she hasn't eaten anything much as well "It's perfect drug for luffy though." Then she turn her head at you. "(Y/n), how's luffy? Did he finally show some signs of waking up?"

You sighed sadly before you answered back. Even you misses those time when he was still stealing some food from you, even if it frustrates you so much. "No he hasn't. He's still sound asleep like a newborn baby there in the infirmary."

Nami looked at chopper to gain some understandings about her captain's condition "Chopper, will that be ok?"

Chopper answered nami's question although he also feel sad because luffy's presence is not around. "He will be fine. I already expected him to sleep for days since the drug will alter his brain a little bit. But I don't know what will happen to him when he finally wakes up, like what part of his personality will change? I'm still observing that until now."

Sanji removed his cigarette from his lips before he spoke with a serious expression on his face "That drug for hopeless idiots eh? I wonder if that can cure this lost-swordies illness? It will be great for the crew if marimo will finally stop wandering around and getting lost."

Sanji's comment really made zoro mad that he immediately took out his swords "What did you say you love-cook?! Don't give me that expression when you're the one to talk!"

Zoro made sanji mad as well "Ehhh?!"

But before they could do anything, or even before nami beat them into pulps, the door swung open revealing luffy who's widely awake and full of energy. "So this is where you guys are! I was looking all over the place!"

Everyone jaw dropped and there was a moment of silence.

Luffy raised a brow at them, getting a little weirded out at his friends "W-what's wrong?"

Everyone shouted "LUFFY!" then they all tackled luffy to the robin and zoro was so shocked that they didn't left their places.

Usopp was in tears and snot was dripping down his nose as he hugged the life out of luffy "Finally you're awake! We've missed you so much!"

"Waaaaahhhhhhh Luffy I thought you were dead!" You said while you cried never minding the others on top of you, squashing you also.

Chopper has the cutest cry of them all "Waaahhhhh you scared me luffy! I will never make you drink that medicine again."

Although sanji's not crying, he also joined the killer group hug as well "Don't you dare make us worry again, you shitty-rubber!"

Everyone was crying and zoro and robin just smiled at the scene. Luffy didn't actually understand what's going on but he was happy that he crew missed him so much.

A few moments later, the crew went back to their seats and the atmosphere was more lighter now that luffy is finally in the group.

Sanji put a large chunk of meat on luffy's plate as luffy started to asked everyone about what happened.

"So luffy? Does your head still ache until now?" Chopper asked as he munched the cotton candy in his hand.

Luffy replied "Nah...I'm fine now. I was surprised! I knew I only took a short nap in the infirmary and then when I woke up, the ship is completely empty so I look everywhere for you guys. I didn't know you guys were here."

Sanji raised an eyebrow "Really? You had a hard time finding us? But, the chopper's room and the kitchen area is connected by only one door! Yet, you didn't noticed us?"

Tilting his head on its side, luffy grows more confused. "It is? Well I didn't noticed that."

That surprised sanji a little "You didn't?!"

Taking out his little notepad and a pen in hand, chopper jutted down luffy's new changes in behavior "I see, so luffy forgets some parts of his memory a little but I guess it can be fixed."

Sanji just sighed before he took the newly cooked meat out in the oven then he served it in front of luffy "Anyways let's talk more about that later. You should eat now. Here, I just cook a very delicious meat for haven't eaten for 3 days straight, you must be hungry."

Luffy just stared at the steaming chunk of meat in front of him then he smiled "Sorry sanji but can I have some salad instead? I think I'm not into meat right now."

Everyone choked themselves on their food while some spitted out their drinks. Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth, Brooks soul came out from his body and your jaw dropped to the floor with a crashing sound.

"WHAT!"

 ***** The next day...*

Everyone got a hard time sleeping that night even zoro who sleeps a lot was awake all night. Chopper stayed the whole night reviewing the medicine that luffy just took while luffy was totally clueless about about the situation around him. No one got a proper sleep since last night. They're too shock to calm down and take a rest.

And now the ship is sailing peacefully on the sea with franky holding it's helm, looking out also for any danger ahead while usopp was on his factory, silently creating his new pop seeds that he will use for the next fights

You were sightseeing in front of the sunny, just beside the sunny's large head, looking at the ocean, watching it's gentle waves and the blue sky above it covered with cotton candy-like clouds. You turned your head to look behind you when you heard luffy yelling again at sanji, asking for some salad and not meat. "SANJI I WANT SOME SALAD! SOME SALAD! NO MEAT! XD"

Sanji flinched inside the kitchen. It's very weird for him to hear luffy to ask for some vegetables. It was one of his least favorite foods and now he asking for it every minute now. He yelled back from the kitchen, making sure that luffy hears it "Y-yeah! Right away!"

Nami sighed as she looked at luffy. She was leaning on the railing as well, stopped sipping at her drink as she talking to herself "Geez...this is really unusual. This is hard to believe!"

Robin was observing luffy also, alongside nami. She is the only one in the crew who was calm enough to accept luffy's new behaviour and the only person to sleep well last night. "Chopper spended the whole night reviewing his medicine. I'm sure he will tell us later how long will this take. It's scientifically impossible to completely change a person's personality just by the use of drugs within days so I guess this will only be temporary."

Nami turned her head to robin, replying "I hope so...Usopp has been a little off to luffy. The whole crew is getting a little scrambled, chopper needs to fix this soon."

Meanwhile chopper came out of his room, running across the kitchen until he finally reached the lawn deck, jumping on top of the railings, announcing his report for the drug he made. "Hey guys! I got something! Luffy's new behavior will only last within three days then after that, his brain will fix itself together again and he will be back to normal."

Robin replied to chopper, smiling "That's good to hear. You should rest now, chopper. I know you haven't got enough sleep yet last night."

Chopper answered back as he collapsed to the floor with his tongue hanging out. "I was going to do that. Man, I feel so tired!"

Meanwhile you didn't hear any of their conversation since you were too relaxed on the view that you didn't noticed the sound of sandals flapping closer behind you as you stare at the ocean.

"Hey!" Luffy said, smiling widely at you, unaware that he just scared the heck out of you.

Jumping a little from shock, you noticed that it was luffy right away. "Luffy! You startled me!"

Laughing a little from your comment, he smiled widely just like always "Shishishi my bad. XD" He went beside you, leaning on the railings, joining your little ocean viewing as well "Everybody has been a bit jumpy whenever I get near them. They're so weird and I'm getting bored so I'm looking for someone to talk to."

You look at him for a while before you look at the ocean again. "Is that so?"

After a short silence, luffy finally spoke the words the you didn't expect to come out from him as he stared at the ocean mindlessly. "Sorry for stealing some of your food the other night. You must have been hungry the whole night"

Your eyes widen as those words left his mouth. You backed out a little from him like he has some kind of a virus or something. "W-what? What did you just say?"

Luffy got a little annoyed from your expression especially when you're not the first person to react like that to him since yesterday but he decided to just shrug it off. "I said I was sorry for stealing some of your food"

You waved your hand in front of your face, reassuring him as you get sweatdropped at the situation "No..No...No it's fine! I mean it doesn't really matter! It's no big deal! Hahaha"

Luffy raised a brow at you "No big deal? You always forgive me for everything that I do to you. If nami was in your shoes, you should have beaten the crap out of me now yet you are standing there right in front of me like nothing happened. You're always like that."

You sighed then you turn your back at him "Well...I have my reasons and it doesn't really matter. Like I said it's not a big deal! I mean I got used to it, that's all. Why are you even bringing this up and looking at me with that serious face of yours!? It's not like you at all!" you said before you started to walk away leaving him behind but you stopped midway when he answered "Is it because you like me?"

You felt like all the blood in veins started gushing and to your cheeks making you blush madly but since your back was facing him, he won't be able to notice it "S-so what? My feelings doesn't have to do with anything of this." You started to walk away once again, keeping your gaze away from him "I'll be going now. See ya!"

Luffy watched you silently as you left while the crew was unaware of the conversation you two just had.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, you lay down on your bed, looking at the ceiling as your thoughts went back to that day.

The day that you confessed to him...

 _You and luffy were inside a huge forest at that time and you were arguing with each other_ _until you finally blurted out your feelings._

 _"THAT'S IT! I LOVE YOU OKAY?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" You shouted, unaware of words you just said_. _But when you saw his widened eyes staring at you and the sudden moment of silence, your jaw dropped and your eyes popped out when realization finally hit you. "EEEEHHHHHH! I WASNT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!? HOW CARELESS OF ME! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

 _Luffy watched you with a confused looked on his face as you started to panic, walking to and fro as you freaked out, unable to hide your embarassment. "You love me?"_ _He said_

 _You heard him asking for confirmation about what you just said so you faced him even though you looked like a freakin' tomato. "Y-yeah!...S-so...WAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm so stupid! Why the heck did I say that! WAAAAHHHH!" Then for some reason, you became depressed, like you just gave up on living in this world. "Ah~~~~It's no use~~~~I gave up~~~~~There's no point in living this world anymore~~~~~So long everyone, I will miss you all when I'm finally in heaven." You collasped on the ground and a tiny soul just came out of your body._

 _But even after you just freaked out in front of him, he still managed to laugh at your reaction like it was nothing. "Hahahahahaha you're really funny (y/n) hahahahahaha_ XD _But I'm not going to get married so I'm not marrying you, alright"_

 _You suddenly stood up, index finger pointing at him. "Luffy, I'm not talking about marriage here!"_

 _Luffy tilted his head in confusion "Eh? Your not? But it's the same thing right?"_

 _You facepalmed thinking about why did you fall for luffy in the first place or this is what you get for falling in love_ with an idiot. _"No it's not!...and I'm not asking for marriage or anything." You said pouting as look on the ground, finding the rocks and grasses more interesting. Good thing that luffy was unusually quiet at that time. Gathering all your confidence, you look at him, saying the only words that you can muster up at that time "I just...wanted you to...notice me, that's all..." then you whispered, looking away "Am I going to get kicked out in the crew because of this?"_

 _Luffy has a very sharp hearing so heard everything that you said "What?! No, you won't! Who told you that? No one's leaving the crew unless I said so, and I won't kick you out! So what if fall in love with your own nakama? That won't change anything, right?"_

 _You sighed in relief "thank goodness. I thought this is going to be the end of me. You're really kind, luffy"_

 _Luffy sighed, feeling a little annoyed from your behavior "Geez...what exactly are you thinking?" Meanwhile you just giggled at his comment, glad that the atmosphere is a little light now. "Hahaha ^_^ Nothing. I was just worried that all." You said then you walk foward a little, before you turn your head to him "Come on, let's go back now. Nami and the others might be looking all over for us now."_

 _Luffy finally realizing how long you two must have been around in this huge forest, he decided to agree at your advice "Oh that's right! Come on let's go! But let's take zoro with us too, if we ever saw him walking by." You only answered with a nod as you two started to walk back to sunny, then luffy suddenly remembered something. "By the way, you were talking about something earlier right? What is it? I think it's about me noticing you?"_

 _You waved your hand in front of you, reassuring him "No..no..it's nothing! Really! Now that you know about my feelings, it's doesnt really matter anymore."_

 _Luffy just smiled "What the? So your not talking about marriage? I thought you're going to force me into it. XD I was about to tell you that you can't marry me because I'm your captain and I still want to continue my adventures XD"_

 _You slap his arm in a comedic fashion "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"_

 ***End of flashback***

You sighed as you closed your eyes while luffy's laugh still rings in your head like a broken alarm clock but it's doesn't bother you nor it's annoys you since you really miss that signature laugh of him as well. He never laughed that much ever since he woke up last night. His personality now was really messed up.

You remembered what chopper reminded you earlier before you went to bed.  
'(Y/n), let me just remind you that luffy's behaviour now is not stable. His behaviour will change from time to time so you might feel him act a little out of his character but I'm sure that he will go back the way he was before.'

Closing your eyes before deciding to go out. You went out of the quarters quietly, careful to not make any noise that will wake everyone up. You are apparantly the only person, awake in this ship right now, in your point of view of course.

After drinking a glass of water from the kitchen, you went back to the room, ready to take a good rest but as soon as you entered, you saw someone who is not supposed to be in the room right now and thanks to the lampshade beside nami's bed, you are able to recognize who it was.

Luffy, laying on the other side of your bed like it was nothing as he played his hat with his fingers as if he waiting for you in a long time now.

You whispered out, calling him, careful not to wake nami and robin up for they will surely kick luffy out of the room since guys are prohibited here. "Luffy...hey! Luffy!"

Luffy noticed your call so he quit playing with his hat and placed it on the bedside table beside him then he greeted you with a smile. "Hey! (Y/n)! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!"

You gestured him to low down his voice since he's loud enough to wake everyone in the ship. "What the heck are you doing here?!" You said whispering, just enough for him to hear.

He only smiled at you as you got that feeling that he wont leave your bed any sooner. Why does he have to stay in there of all places and what was he thinking?! You thought before you heard him answer "I said I was waiting for you. I got here a couple of seconds ago."

You raised a brow in confusion but you got an idea that he must have entered the room the moment you have left it to go the kitchen for while. "Why are you waiting for me? Couldn't that wait until tomorrow? I'm tired." You told him, holding back a yawn.

He looked at you innocently before he answered "Well I was thinking...can I sleep beside you tonight? I was feeling a little bored back there so I thought that-"

"WHAT?!" You immediately cutted his sentence as soon as you heard those words come out from his mouth. Blood immediately gushed through your veins, up to your cheeks making you blush madly. Good thing everone was in a deep slumber because you were sure that you could have woken everyone up right now. Lowering down your voice once more, you continued "Are you serious?!"

Luffy answered innocently like what he was suggesting was a normal thing to do on the ship. "What? There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

'Oh gosh, he's serious!' You though as you blushed more even though you tried to shrug it off. "Of course there's wrong with that! First you're inside the women's quarters, second you're laying on my bed and now you wanted me to sleep beside you?! Are you insane?!"

You kept nagging and nagging and talking that you didn't noticed that luffy's arm is already wrapped up on your waist so you were shocked when you find out you were being pulled forward and find yourself on luffy arms as he embrassed you the moment you crushed into him.

You blushed wildly at the new situation and you tried to keep yourself away from him by pushing him back. "WHA-! L-luffy!" But you were taken back when you felt him hug you even more. "Shut up and sleep already! You're going to wake them up with that loud voice of yours."

You kept on pushing him back as you speak "If they wake up it'll be totally your fault!" You stopped struggling when you felt something soft that stopped you from talking. It took you a while before you realize that luffy is kissing you mindlessly. Your heart beat stopped, your mind went blank and you couldn't move a muscle. You're literally paralyzed.

After a few seconds, he finally pulled back then he held you gently into his arms, whispering "Goodnight.."

Unable to speak back, you decided to just close your eyes in embarassment but then you flinched when you remembered chopper's advice again to you earlier. ' luffy's behaviour now is not stable. His behaviour will change from time to time so you might feel him act a little out of his character.' You sighed then you looked at him only to find out that he had already fallen asleep.

You decided to snuggle close to him, feeling his x-scarred chest against your cheeks as sleep finally taken you over.

The next day, you just woke up to the noises of the straw hats outside. You find yourself hugging a pillow which made your mind confused a little but you just decided to head outside and act like nothing happened.

'Yeah...nothing happened last night. Luffy didn't entered the women's quarters last night. He didn't kissed you and made you fall asleep into his arms...it was a dream.' You thought to yourself as you ate your breakfast, cheering yourself up. But everytime you saw luffy walk by into the kitchen, you couldn't help but to remember every single moment of it which made you blush every time.

A few hours after taking your breakfast for today; you, nami and robin were sunbathing near the tangerine trees and eating sanji's special desserts.  
Chopper and usopp is at the deck, running away from luffy as he chased them with a knife and fork with stars in his eyes. "FOOOOOODDDD!"

You stood up a little from your seat, taking a glance at the three idiots then you went back, facepalming "What now? Cannibalism?!"

Usopp yelled at luffy "Cut it out luffy! We're not food!"  
And chopper yelled also, as he jumped "That's right luffy! Stop looking at us like were some kind of a very delicious meal in front of you!"

Luffy freaked out, fingers pointing at chopper "Ehhhh!? Why is the hamburger talking to me?! Hamburgers can talk now!?"

Luffy's response made usopp and chopper freaked out even more "EEEEEHHHH!?"

You heard robin giggled at the scene, then she responded "Fufufu I think it's more like he's hallucinating."

Nami sighed "How long will this last!? He's getting more crazier than before!"

You looked away thinking, 'yeah...he is crazy'

Luffy smiled at the freaked out hamburger which is actually chopper, then he spoke, finger pointing at usopp "So hamburger, how did you and this sausage became friends? And how did you came into the ship? "

Usopp's jaw dropped to floor "Did you just referred me as sausage?!"

Luffy was shocked when he heard usopp's comment "WWWHHHAATTT?! SAUSAGES CAN TALK TOO?! THIS SO COOL! *_*"

Usopp and chopper freaked out once more. "EEEEHHHH!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Meanwhile, sanji just arrived to serve you some snacks. But before he could even place the snacks on the tables, he got so annoyed at the noises the he went to railings just to scold them off. "Could you guys keep it down? Nami-swan and the girls are taking a rest here!"

Luffy's head turned to sanji and he freak out even more than before "Ehhh! How come the banana is serving food!? And bananas have curly eyebrows? What's going on!?"

That comment made sanji dropped his cigar in shock. "Wha-?" But his shock immediately turned into anger, a burning aura started to emit from him "DO YOU WANT ME TO FRY YOU UP YOU SHIT!"

Luffy got scared of the burning banana which is actually sanji "WAAHH! Bananas are scary!"

Sanji yelled again "I'M NOT A BANANA YOU JERK!"

Usopp whispered at chopper "If luffy saw sanji as a banana then what about zoro?" Chopper nodded at usopp's question "Yeah, I was just wondering about that"

Meanwhile zoro was sleeping earlier but all the noises of the crew kept him awake so he had no choice but to watch them and he totally laughed out loud when he saw that luffy refer sanji as a banana. "Hahahahahahahaha Banana? How lame! Hahahahaha!"

Sanji got even more mad at zoro's laugh "ARRRGGGG! MARIMO!"

Luffy finally noticed zoro's presence but instead of freaking out, he looks like he was confused but he managed to say one word to zoro "Eh? A cactus?"

Zoro's right eye was shot open when he heard the word cactus.

Luffy kept on staring questionably at the cactus which is actually zoro then he put his hand under his chin, thinking, "We got a cactus now on our ship? I don't remember robin buying some cactus for her flower bed."

Zoro looks completely pissed while sanji couldn't hold his laugh. "Hahahahahahaha What now zoro?! XD hahahahaha!"

Zoro couldn't hold it anymore so he took out his swords, ready to slice sanji down "I'M GONNA SLICE YOU!"

But instead of gettting scared of zoro's deadly aura or preparing his legs for another fight with him, sanji just collapse on the floor, laughing his ass off "Hahahahahaha So cactus knows how to use swords now? XD How stupid! Hahahahahahaha"

Zoro burned in anger as he get more and more mad as sanji's laugh. Usopp thought that if anyone talked to zoro right now, he could have easily kill them in sight.

Meanwhile, you, nami and robin was watching sanji fell on the floor laughing and hearing all the conversations. You turned your head to them as they kept their stares on the sky above "Should we help them?"

They look at you for a moment then three of you sighed in defeat "Naah...We better not..."

Meanwhile brook just came out the kitchen and he walk towards the main mast to drink the glass of milk he just got from the fridge. He waved at luffy, calling his attention as soon as he passed by. "Good morning luffy-san. Lively again as always eh."

Luffy waved back happily the moment brook greeted him. "Oh good morning too brook! XD"

Everyone jaw dropped when they saw that luffy didnt called brook as anything. Sanji was completely recovered from his laughing and it's now turned into shock, zoro's good eye was wide open, and usopp and chopper had the same reaction as well.

Usopp was the first to recover though. He immediately pointed at brook who is casually drinking his milk quietly. "Why the heck did luffy didn't called brook as anything? Why him of all people?!"

Chopper yelled too. "That's right! Luffy saw me as a hamburger while he saw you as an ordinary skeleton?! You're being unfair brook!"

Brook had no idea what's going so he was completely surprised. "Eh? EH?! What's wrong everyone?"

Zoro, still pissed off, he stood up stretching his neck, not joining usopp and chopper's yelling. "I'm still pissed off about the cactus thingy though." He said to himself

Sanji smirked before turning his back, saying these words out loud, making sure zoro hears it. "Yeah right you shitty cactus. Why don't you just sit there and enjoy the hot sun?"

Zoro's veins on his forehead started to pop but he calm down and smirked as he got a new idea to make the cook mad. "Oh yeah? If the sun is so hot then why are you standing there so casually you curly eyebrowed banana. The hot sun can wither your skin, you know?"

And in that moment the two of them started fighting. Chopper and usopp are still complaining at brook while luffy just fell down on the floor, laughing out loud at the scene.

You finally had enough of it, stood up, went to the railings and yelled on top of your lungs. "QUIET!" Everyone stopped at whatever they're doing at that moment. The yelling stopped, zoro and sanji's fight halted and luffy stopped laughing but he kept his smile. You sighed before continuing "Can you guys just sit down at least once? Geez...you're all like kids!" Sanji was the first to react "Ahh~(y/n) is so cute when she's mad 3"

Robin giggled at you for being mad at the crew which rarely happened and since you are the last person to get easily mad at them and is one of those times. Nami smiled and laughed at your reaction and partly glad that she doesn't have to scold them like she usually did. You practically just have enough of their annoyances for today and you just blew up all of the sudden.

But everyone's attention suddenly went to luffy when they heard him groaning at the back and when they turned to look at him, they saw him grasping his head painfully.

Chopper suddenly got worried at luffy so he was the first one to ask "Luffy? Are you alright?"

Luffy only looked at him painfully before finally collapsing to the ground.

"LUFFY!"

It's been a week since that incident. Luffy is still at the infirmatory and he showed no signs of waking up ever since he collapsed. The whole crew is worried about luffy and they've been asking chopper about luffy's wellness every now and then and the poor doctor can tell them anything other than "He will be alright. The only thing that we can do now is to wait for him to wake up."

You had been watching him since day one and you always got false alarms whenever he twitches and turns around. You really thought he's going to wake up soon but it seems like it's going to take a lot of time. Chopper said that this is the time where the effects of the drug that luffy took will finally wore off but his body needs to shut down for it to put things back to normal. You're not actually worried about him because you believe in chopper's skills and it's not like luffy gonna die anyway, you only wanted him to go back to his usual self.

Tired, you stood up and walk out of the room to get some fresh air for a while as chopper went in to the room to go check on him as you left.

It wasn't long before you heard a loud scream of "FFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" which made you went back in only to find out that luffy already left and head towards to kitchen along with chopper so you went to the kitchen instead.

Luffy is already eating a large chunk of meat in front of him with chopper and usopp is on his side, cheering because luffy woke up and he is now back to normal. Sanji complaining because luffy ate his meal too fast for him to handle. He can't keep up. The rest of the straw hats are there too but they rather stay on the side because they wanted to let luffy spend some time eating.

Usopp finally spoke, since he's been weirded out why luffy is so hungry when he was eating and sleeping at the same time lately. "But still why are you so hungry? You're eating like you've skipped meal for a whole month!"

Luffy answered while he kept on stuffing food in his mouth. "I don't know either. But it feels like I've missed a hundred meals."

You jaw dropped to floor hard then you reacted, yelling while pointing a finger at him. "A hundred meals?! How did that happen?! You only sleept for a week, how the heck did you missed a hundred meals?!"

Luffy stood up suddenly with a serious expresion on his face making you and crew flinch then he walks around,pulling out a blackboard from who knows where after that he started explaining while scribbling something using the chalk in hand. "You see I was asleep for a week right? Then I couldn't remember anything before that except about the fact that I was eating salad for a few days so you add that together then you multiply that to the number of days within a month after that you squareroot it to 3 then you use X to find out how many meals did I miss. After that you will use the pythagorean theorem then you divide it 2.5. If I'm not mistaken I think the answer will be 125 but it's still close to 100 right?"

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor but usopp was the first one to freak out while you're nose was bleeding from all his explaination. "What the heck luffy! You know how to do math?!"

Luffy just tilted his head at his side "Hm? No...not really"

Usopp continued "You've got to be kidding me?! Then how the heck did you come up with all those solutions, equations and stuff?"

Luffy tilted his head right straight up before he crosses his arms under his chest. "Just a gut feeling"

Then that's the last draw, usopp finally collapsed on the floor "JUST A GUT FEELING?!"

Robin giggled as she take a better look at luffy's equations on the board "Fufufu...It's really amuzing that he made all this calculations just by his instincts ^_^ He even got the correct answer."

Chopper couldn't say anything more than to praise luffy and his calcutions with sparkling eyes "Wow luffy! You're amazing! You're even better than me at math! *_*"

Finally recovering from the current situation, you asked chopper "Chopper is this also an effect of the drug to him?"

Chopper didn't remove his at luffy but he still managed to answer your question. "No, my drug doesn't effect like that. This really one of luffy's mystery talents! *_*"

You sweat dropped at chopper "Really chopper? I mean, really?"

Then sanji announced to everyone, breaking them out of their trances. "Let's just leave all the reactions later. Let's eat! I made a special banquet for today."

And before they know it, a huge amount of food with all sort of kinds were already placed on the table. The smell of food in the air did made them forget about what just happened as they rushed to their seats ready to chow down the food in front of them. Luffy laughed out loud at the scene before he joined the grand feast.

You sat beside luffy as you watch everyone enjoy their meal to the fullest. Brook is already wasted for drinking too much sake and usopp and chopper is playing and laughing around, you couldn't help but to laugh with them as well.

You were about to eat that huge pudding in front of you when you felt something soft landed on your right cheek. Turning your head to the direction where it came from, you were surprised to see luffy's face a few inches away from you with a huge smile on his face.

Your eyes widened when realization finally hit you.

"Wait...did he just...kissed me again?"

 ***The end***


End file.
